


Monsters

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [18]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Creepy, Gen, Monsters, Poetry, Spooky, Supernatural Elements, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 22:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21260897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A horde of monsters on Halloween.





	Monsters

I saw the the fearsome mythical monster of my generation destroyed,  
How I mourned the minotaur.  
Does the minotaur make you shiver?  
does it?  
  
I cannot help but stop and look at hagard baddies.  
Do baddies make you shiver?  
do they?  
  
Just like an evil hell, is the vampire.  
Does the vampire make you shiver?  
does it?  
  
Just like human corpuscles, is the orc.  
Does the orc make you shiver?  
does it?  
  
I cannot help but stop and look at wild psychos.  
Down, down, down into the darkness of the psychos,  
Gently they go - the disorderly, the frantic, the delirious.


End file.
